I don't like you!
by Pick your posion
Summary: Wyatt has 3 sons, Matt, Alex, and Chris. Mel has 3 daughters, Prue, Penny, and Petulia. They HATE each other, can they get along or will they end up killing each other? Summary sucks, please read! ON HOLD!


I do not own Charmed

* * *

Wyatt moved out of the manor when he was 18, by that time he had a girlfriend and 2 handsome boys.He had his eldest when he was only 14, and then the middle when he was 16 and the youngest at 18(after he moved out).His girlfriend at the time was Amy Lee, now she's his wife and they are happily married. Wyatt is in a band called Nickelback and Amy is in a band called Evanescence.Both are lead singers.The boys are now 9, 7, and 5. 

Mel still lives in the manor.She had her first child at 16, her second at 18 and her third at 20.Her husbands name is Cole Smyth. They have 3 beautiful girls. Her and Cole are also happily married.The girls are now 9, 7, and 5. Her children are older then their cousins by a few months.

Now Wyatt is moving back into the manor, since his mother, Piper Halliwell, misses him and Amy and the boys, plus she's never even met her youngest grandson.So...it's a full blown war between the girls and the boys. Can they get along or will they fight against each other for the rest of their lives?

Wyatt is 23, Amy is also 23.

Mel is 25 and Cole is 26.

**From oldest to youngest...**

Prudence Brianna Halliwell - January 3, 2019.Brown hair and brown eyes.9 years old, boss of her younger sisters.Powers- orbing, sensing, telekinesis.

Matthew Thomas Halliwell - January 4, 2019.Black hair and pale blue eyes.9 years old, boss of his younger brothers.Powers- orbing, sensing, healing, telekinesis, telepathy, Forcefield generation(yellow), control over air, cloning, astral projection, glamouring and many more.Mommy's boy.

Penelope Patricia Halliwell - June 24, 2021.Brown hair and brown eyes.7 years old, official peace keeper. Powers- orbing, sensing, astral projection.

Alexander Patton Halliwell - July 1, 2021.Black hair and pale blue eyes.7 years old, peace keeper. Powers- orbing, sensing, healing, preminitions, empathy, telepathy, Forcefield generation(blue),glamouring and many more.Particial to both his mom and dad.

Petulia Charlotte Halliwell - December 12, 2023.Brown hair and brown eyes.5 years old, baby of the family. Powers - orbing, sensing, conjouring.

Christopher Perry Halliwell - December 25, 2023.Black hair and auburn eyes.5 years old, baby of the family. Powers - orbing, sensing, healing, temporal stasis, particle manipulation, telepathy, control over fire, pyrokinesis, forcefield generation(green), glamouring and many more.Total daddy's boy.

**_Some language, but it's not that bad! _**

* * *

_**Flashbacks...**_

Ring Ring Ring.Ring Ring Ring.

45 year old Piper Halliwell rushed to the phone and quickly picked it up before the person could hang up.

"Hello, Piper Halliwell." she said

"Hey mom."

"Wyatt! Oh hi sweetie! How are you? How's Amy and the boys?" she asked

"Their fine.Just thought i'd call you and say congrats grandma, you have a new grandson!" Wyatt said, and Piper smiled.

"Aw! What's his name!?" she asked, with a huge smile and her sisters, husband, daughter and son-in-law walked in.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell." Wyatt said, "Weighing in at 7 pounds and 4 ounces.21 inches long."

"Aww! You have to come visit! Wait, what's he look like?" she asked

"Who is it?" Leo asked and Piper mouthed Wyatt and Leo smiled.

"Well, he looks most like me, but once more black hair and blue eyes." Wyatt said

"You never know his eyes might change...was he just born or how old is he?" Piper asked

"He was just born about an hour ago, just got my chance to call ya." Wyatt said

"That's so cute! He's a Christmas baby." Piper said

"Yup, born at 6:03 p.m." Wyatt said

"Well congratulations sweetie." Piper said

"Thanks...I have to go! Talk to you soon!" Wyatt said

"Bye sweetie, I love you!" she said

"Love you too." and he hung up so Piper did too.

"We are the proud family of Christopher Perry Halliwell, born at 6:03 weighing 7 pounds, 4 ounces and 21 inches long." Piper said with a smile and everyone started cheering anf talking excidly, and Piper sighed with a smile. She had a feeling her family was complete 'till her gandchildren started having kids, which would be a long time off.

* * *

"Where we goin'?" Chris asked, from the backseat. 

"San Francisco." Wyatt answered, to his 5 year old.

"He's told us a million time Kit." Matt added

"Sorry...I wasn' listenin'." Chris said, as he looked out the window.

"Obvisouly." Alex said, as he drew a picture.

"What you drawin'?" Chris asked

"It's what are you drawing sweetheart." Amy corrected

"Right...what mommy said." Chris said

"You, so stop moving so much!" Alex said, as he looked at his baby brother, and then back at his picture.

"We here yet?" Chris asked

"Are we there yet." Matt said, and Chris sighed.

"Daddy!?" Chris cried, with a pout.He couldn't say anything without someone correcting him, it was annoying.

"Only a little while more baby boy." Wyatt answered, with a smile. He knows his son hates to be corrected, much like himself when he was younger.He looked in the mirror and Chris's innocent auburn eyes were looking at him, he smiled at him. Chris was the only one out of his boys to inherit his eye color. And out of his boys Wyatt would have to say that Chris looks most like him and acts like him...plus Chris says things Wyatt says, sometimes good, and somtimes bad. He took a liking of saying bitch when he was about 3.

"'Kay daddy." Chris said, and he looked at the book in his lap. It was a simple picture book since he couldn't read yet, and probably won't be able to for a while. Wyatt has dyslexia and Chris does too. So Wyatt's working on teaching him, but since he works he can't teach Chris every day. Wyatt tried to tell Amy what to do, but Chris refused to listen to her. He wanted his daddy to teach him, not his mommy.

"You should try to work him later on today." Amy suggested, and Wyatt smiled and moved one of his hands to on top of Amy's. Amy grabbed his hand and smiled at him. Then looked back at her beautiful boys.She was so blessed, every way possible.A _wondeful_ husband who she loves more then life itself and and 3 perfect children with that man. A wonderful job which she loves, nice family. Perfect.

"I'm done!" Alex screamed and he held up his picture, and Matt's mouth dropped open. It was a picture of Matt, Alex and Chris.

"That's good Lex." Matt said

"Thanks Dottie." Alex said, then he showed Chris.

"Do I gots a twin?" Chris asked, and his brothers laughed.

"Nope, sorry Kit none of us do...except maybe Matt." Alex said, and Chris giggled.

"Haha i'm peeing my pants from laughing so hard." he said

"Why'd you pee your pants?" Chris asked, and Wyatt staretd lauging at something only a 5 year old could make sound so cute and innocent.

"I was being sarcastic Chris." Matt said

"Sar-o-tastic?" Chris asked

"Sarcastic sweetie." Amy said, and Chris huffed, pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Stop pouting Chris, do you wanna be a hick?" Alex asked

"What's a hick Lex?" Chris asked

"Someone who talks like a 5 year old." he said

"I'm 5." Chris said, "So I hick?"

"If you talk like that yes, it's 'So i'm a hick' not 'So I hick?'." Matt said

"Oh...righty tighty." Chris said, and his brothers laughed.

"Nice one Kit." Alex said

"Dottie?" Chris asked

"Hmm?" Matt asked

"Why you-...why are you call Dottie?" Chris asked

"'Cause that's what you called me as a baby.And I called Alex,Lex and he called you Kit." Matt explained

"Ohhh! So we named each other?" Chris asked

"Yup." Alex and Matt said

"We there yet?" Chris asked

Wyatt was silent for a minute, then they pulled into a parking lot in front of a nice looking red house. "Now we are."

"Yay!" Chris cheered. He opened the door and Wyatt helped him out then Alex and Matt jumped out of the car, then Wyatt shut the door.

"We'll get the bags later." Amy said. "I want to see Piper again! Oh! And Mel!"

"Let's go!" Wyatt said, and the boys raced for the door, first Matt, then Alex then Chris. Matt rang the doorbell over and over again.

"Matthew!" Wyatt said, and Matt stopped. Then the door opened and a nice lady was there. She smiled when she saw the boys, and Wyatt and Amy made it.

"Hey mom." Wyatt said, and he hugged his mother.

"Hello Pumpkin." she said, and Wyatt blushed a little at the nickname.

"Mom! I'm 23." he said

"I don't care...soo...Matt." she said, and he nodded. "Hug?" Matt immediatley hugged her.

"Hi grams." he said, and Piper smiled.

"Alex?" she asked, and he hugged her.

"Hey grams!" he said with a hug smile.

"And Chris." she said, as she got down on her knees to be face to face with the little boy. He smiled and hugged her then kissed her cheek.

"Hi!" he said with a smile, and Piper hugged him again.

"You are precious, you know that." she said

"What's pecious mean daddy?" he asked Wyatt.

"Precious means you are adorable buddy." Wyatt said

"Ohhh." Chris said, "Your pecious too!" he added to Piper who smiled a laughed along with everyone else.

"She's not precious Chris, she's beautiful." Matt said

"You sons are charming." Piper said, then she moved out of the way and they walked in. Wyatt smiled as he looked around.

"Hasn't changed much." he stated, and he took off his shoes knowing how his mother hates him wearing them in the house, just like Amy.The boys also took off theirs, and Matt helped Chris take his off.

Wyatt walked down the hall to the kitchen taking in every little detail. Everything was the same as when he was younger. Maybe a few more pictures but other then that, the same.

He walked into the kitchen and saw his family.

"Hey sis." he said with a smile to Mel, who quickly spun around and squealed and ran into his younger brothers arms and hugged him tightly. When she pulled back she looked him over. Long tan shorts, plain t-shirt, nice abs(which you can see since his shirt is a little tight), about 6'4 maybe 6'5.Shoulder length curly blonde hair and as always dazzling auburn eyes.

"You look good." she said, "Although i'm not a fan of how tall you are."

Wyatt chuckled and then smirked. "I'm sure you aren't _big _sis." Mel just slapped his arm.

"Hey dad!" he said, and he gave Leo a hug.

"Hey son, how are you?" he asked

"Great!" Wyatt said with a smile.

"Hey Wyatt." Cole said

"Hey Coley moley...I heard you married my sister." Wyatt said, and Cole smiled.

"Yeah."

"I always knew you two would end up together, didn't I say you would and you both just said, "Eewwwww! It's Cole! Or Eeeeewwww! I'd rather die than marry Mel!"" Wyatt said, and Amy, Piper, Matt, Alex, and Chris walked in.

"Amy!" Mel squealed and Amy and Mel hugged and jumpped up and down and immediatley started talking. Wyatt and Cole sighed.

Piper whistled and everyone looked at her.

"People! This is Matt, Alex and Chris." Piper said, and she moved shook her hand a little since Chris was holding her hand.

"Hi Matt, hi Alex, hi Chris. I'm your aunt Mel." Mel said with a smile, and they all 3 smiled at her, they all had Wyatt's smile including the dimples.

"Are you a shoppy-o-holic? Daddy say so." Chris said, and Mel opened her mouth and looked at Wyatt, who rushed over to Chris and picked him up.

"Chris, remember when daddy said not to tell people what I said?" Wyatt asked

"Ummmm...no." Chris said

"Well I did...so...shhhh!" Wyatt said, and Chris nodded and zipped his lips, and Wyatt smiled.

"Kit, do you ever listen?" Matt asked

"Nope." Chris said, and Wyatt tickled him and Chris started to laugh and squirm.

"You better have just listened to what I said!" Wyatt said, and he moved Chris around a little.

"Mo...haha...mommy!" Chris squealed and Amy walked over and "rescued" Chris from Wyatt.

"Ha ha! Kit almost pee'd his pants!" Alex cried

"Nu uh Lex!" Chris said as he pouted a little. Wyatt walked over and kissed Chris's cheek and whispered, "He always use to pee his pants when I tickled him, Matt too." then he walked over to the fridge and got a drink and Chris giggled.

"What?" Matt asked

"Nufin." Chris aswered

"Nothing." Amy said, and Chris rolled his eyes.

"That's what I say!" Chris said

"Said." Alex said

"Shut up bitch!" Chris screamed and Wyatt's eyes widdened and everyone else was shocked.

"Christopher Perry!" Amy screamed

"Daddy says it!" Chris said, and Wyatt groaned and banged his head on the table and covered his mouth when he felt a curse word about to come out.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! You get the couch tonight." Amy said and Wyatt's head shot up.

"What!? No way! I said that 2 years ago!" Wyatt said

"He had to of heard you say it reacently!" Amy said

"I swear I haven't cussed in front of them...except for that one little time!" Wyatt said

"You says it yest-o-day." Chris said

"Chris...are you trying to take my spot in bed?" Wyatt asked and Chris giggled and nodded. "You tratior!"

Chris just reached in his pocket and took out a five dollar bill.

"Where'd you get that!?" Wyatt asked

"Todd." Chris said

"I'm going to kill him!" Wyatt growled

"Chris...you have to give it back to him." Amy said, and Chris shook his head.

"No!" he screamed

"Yes!" Amy said in a scrict tone.

"No bitch!" Chris screamed and Amy walked out of the room and Chris started crying a minute later and Amy walked in alone.

"Where's Chris?" Wyatt asked

"Stairs...he didn't like being put there and he started crying." Amy explained and she sat on Wyatt's lap.

"You cussed in front of your son?" Piper asked

"I know, I know!" Wyatt muttered, "So..where are te girls?"

"School." Mel answered, and Wyatt noddded, then groaned.

"We have to put Matt and Alex in school." he said

"What about Chris?" Phoebe asked

"Uhhhh...I think i'll wait 'till he knows how to read." Wyatt said

"He can't read? Petulia learned at 3." Mel said

"Does Petulia have dyslexia?" Wyatt asked

"Well no." Mel said

"Exactly." Wyatt said

"Chris has dyslexia?" Paige asked

"Yeah...i'm trying to teach him how to read though, he's almost there." Wyatt said, as he took a drink of pop, and Amy took it and started to drink it.

"Hey!" Wyatt said

"Uhhh I have to feed Chris?" she tried

"He's 5.He's way over breast feeding, and even if you were you wouldn't be drinking pop." Wyatt said, before he took the pop and wipped it around the drinking area.

"Oh come on! We have 3 kids and your wipping where I touched it?" she asked

"Uhh yeah! You get lipstick on it." Wyatt said, and he held up his hand and you could see pink on it.

"Not all the time." she said

"Yeah right!" Wyatt said with a smile, and Amy smiled and shook her head, and slapped Wyatt's thigh.

"Uhhh could you guys please not flirt in front of me and Lex, he's to young to see that." Matt said, as he sat down and Alex sat next to him in the same chair.

"Is he to young to see this?" Wyatt asked, before he started to kiss Amy.

"Eeeewwww!!!" both boys choresed and they covered each other's eyes and Wyatt pulled back laughing. And then they heard a crash and Wyatt's smile left his face and he moved Amy and took off running, he saw Chris with his shield up and a thousand demons around him, trying to get to him.

"HEY!" Wyatt screamed and he sent out a force wave, and it vanquished the demons as everyone amde it in and Chris's shield went down but he was still crying. Wyatt ran over and tried to comforate him.

"Don't they have powers?" Piper asked

"Yeah." Wyatt said, as he picked up Chris.

"What kind?" Piper asked

"Well...all the Halliwell powers and few more." Wyatt said

"Halliwell powers?" Piper asked, and Wyatt smiled.

"Charmed powers." Wyatt said

"The next Charmed Ones?" Paige asked

"Probably, Matt has telekinesis and astral projection, Alex has visions and empathy, and Chris has your powers mom." Wyatt answered, and Chris looked at the door and then the door opened and 3 girls walked in.

"Hi sweethearts! You remember your uncle Wyatt!" Mel said, and the girls smiled and hugged his legs.

"Hey guys...girls." he said when he saw the look Prue gave him, then she smiled.

"That's Amy." Mel said

"Amy!" Prue squealed and she hugged her, and Amy hugged her back.

"And that's Matt, Alex and Chris...your cousins." Mel said

"Hi!" Petulia said to Chris.

"Hi!" Chris said with a smile, and Wyatt put Chris down.

"Wanna play barbies!?" Petulia asked

"No way! Barbies are for girls!" Chris said, "I wanna play witches and demons!"

"That's stupid! Barbies are way better!" she screamed

"Nu uh!" Chris screamed

"Are too!" Penny addded

"Are not!" Alex screamed as he walked next to Chris and Penny did the same to Petulia.

"Yes they are! Witches and demons sounds redundant!" Prue said, standing next to Penny.

"Your simpleton mind can't process that our game is way better then barbies! Barbies are for babies!" Matt sneered, as he stood next to Alex.

"Dodo!" Penny screamed

"Stupid!" Alex screamed

"That's the best you can do dumb, dumb and dumber!?" Prue asked

"You underdeveloped absurd flaky ludicrous girls go play with your stupid dolls!" Matt screamed, which shocked the adults, since they didn't even know what some of those words meant.

Prue then screamed and tackled Matt, and Alex tackled Penny and Chris and Petulia both attacked each other, and it was full choas.

"Woah!" Wyatt screamed, then he winced when he saw Chris grab a chunk of Petulia's hair and pull it hard then Petulia punche dhim in the stomach and Chris kicked her and Petulia pushed him down but Chris grabbed her hair and they bothe went down.

Matt and Prue were punching, biting, kicking, and slapping each other! Matt kicked Prue in the ut and Prue went flying back, then it was like a boxing match.

Alex and Penny were biting, slapping and pulling each other's hair.Penny bit Alex hard on the arm and Alex screamed and then grabbed her hair and threw her, and she tackled him and he bit her and she screamed.

"Oh my god." Mel gasped

"ENOUGH!" Wyatt bellowed and the kids froze. Chris and Petulia started to cry after a minute and then they started kicking each otehr and slapping and everyone else went back to beating the crap out of each other.

Piper whistled. When that didn't work Wyatt walked up to Chris and tried to pull him off of Petulis but it wasn't happening. So he tried Alex, nope then Matt, still no. Cole tried to do the same thing but nothing was working.

"What now!?" Wyatt asked, over the screaming.

"Try to get Chris! I'll get Petulia!" Cole screamed back, and Wyat grabbed Chris around his waist and pulled and Cole did the same but Chris was grabbing onto Petulia's hair and Petulia was holding Chris's hair too. They both started screaming when they tried to pull them apart.

"LET GO OF EACH OTHER THEN!" Wyatt and Cole screamed, and Leo walked up and tried to get them to let go, but both kids growled at him and he backed up.Wyatt pulled harder and Petulia screamed.

"Pull harder Cole!" Wyatt screamed and Cole did and Chris screamed and let go, but Petulia didn't and she reached out and pimched his chest, and Chris screamed again. So Chris snarled and grabbed her hair tighter and pinched her arm, before he slapped her face and grabbed her hair with his other hand. She did the same thing.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell!"

"Petulia Charlotte Halliwell!" Cole and Wyatt screamed at the same time, but it didn't work.

"Holy crap!" Wyatt screamed when Chris started to kick his legs.Wyatt leg go of Chris who fell down, still mantaing his grip on her hair, and she screamed.

Wyatt threw out his hands and the boys and girls got seperated and thrown to other sides of the room and Wyatt was panting.

"STOP IT!!!!" he roared, and the kids didn't move, just panted and the youngest were crying.

"Wyatt!" Mel and Amy screamed

"Oh please! They were going to kill each other!" Wyatt said

"True." Piper said, and Chris and Petuila got up and ran for each other. Wyatt quickly grabbed Chris around the waist and picked him up and put him under his arm and Petulia started to jump for him and Chris slapped her and then pulled her hair, and Cole walked over, and moved Chris's grip and held Petulia.

Wyatt walked over to the boys, grabbed Matt's shirt and then Alex's while holding Chris and he dragged them upstairs and into their new bedroom.

"What was that!?" Wyatt asked pissed, as he set his sons down on the bed and Chris made an icky face when he saw brown hair in his hand. Wyatt grabbed it and threw it away.

"Prue started it dad!" Matt said

"Actually Chris-" Alex started but Matt puched him in the side.

"Don't hit your brother!" Wyatt snapped, god he's getting way to old for this shit.

"Sorry sir." Matt said

"I realize Prue started it...but you didn't have to hit her back. Didn't I tell you 3 _never_ hit a women?" Wyatt asked

"Yes sir...but in our defence...their not women or girls! Their it's! No wait, they don't even deserve that!" Matt said and Wyatt laughed a little and sat on the bed, with a sigh. Chris cralwed on his lap, and Wyatt saw redhand prints, bitemarks, his hair was all messy, and he looked at his older sons, they didn't look much better.

"You 3 are going to be the end of me you know it?" Wyatt asked

"Nah! The...thingy ma bobbers are!" Alex said

"Huh?" Wyatt asked

"Prue, Penny and Petulia...those names are horrible." Matt said and Alex nodded.

"Who names their kids after dead guys? Or a flower?" Matt asked

"Uhhh Mel...don't tell her I said that or your all grounded even if only one of you says it." Wyatt said

"Deal." Alex said

"Right, don't heal each other, you deserve whatever happens to you." Wyatt said but Chris whimpered, and Wyatt realized that Chris actually looked the worse out of all of them.

_'Man! Kids are vicious!' _he thought, and he couldn't stop himself. He put his hand over Chris's forehead and healed him.

"Hey!" Matt cried

"He's 5 and he got it the worse out of you guys!" Wyatt said, as he moved Chris off his lap and he sat him down then healed Matt and Alex a little, but not all the way.

"Thanks dad." Alex said, and Matt nodded and Wyatt smiled a little and left the room.

* * *

So...should I keep going? Tell me with a review!

I also don't own Nickelback and Evanescence, so pretty much their was no Nickelback, even though they're like my favorite band, and Wyatt is the lead singer not Chad.

Okay, their are probably going to be some lyrics in the next chapter. If you don't like it...sorry!


End file.
